Really?
by sunny-hiccup
Summary: Lily critiques James decorating skills. Written for Anna (ladykinghtley) for Jily Secret Santa 2013.


**Really?**

Lily critiques James decorating skills.

**Notes:** Written for Anna (_ladykinghtley_) for Jily secret Santa! Hopefully this fulfills the prompt(s) of " sugar quills; mistletoe; "You're not really going to put that there, are you?" "

* * *

Lily was roused from her light sleep by the pitiful cry for the seventh time that night.

She dragged herself from the bed and the warmth it held before stumbling across the hall.

There she picked up the feverish baby and held him close to her chest.

"Oh Harry. Sleep will make you feel better." She cooed sleepily.

Harry just kept on wailing, his misery outweighing his want to sleep.

Exhausted Lily took him back to her room. If only James wasn't out with the order tonight she thought as she crawled back into her bed with Harry pressed close to her.

There was nothing she could do for little sick Harry other then give him heavily diluted potions which weren't working. It was a time like this where she wished they had made a baby safe medical potions.

Harry's cries turned to whimpers a Lily soothed her cool fingers over his forehead. "Does that feel better?" She asked softly. Harry looked at her through tired and sick eyes. He needed sleep. Lily needed sleep. James needed to get his ass back at the house for the both of them.

* * *

For their second Christmas season at Godric's Hollow it wasn't very festive.

Lily hadn't had time to decorate with a sick five month old baby and with James still finishing up some last bits of work with the order.

She'd have James do it when he got back but right now she didn't have the energy as she collapsed in to the dark blue cushions of the couch.

She tried to get Harry to eat by he was refusing to and that just made him cry more.

"I know you are hungry. You can't fool me kid." Lily frowned over her red faced son. Harry just cried in response.

Finally Lily placed a soothing charm over him to make him more comfortable so he could sleep.

She watched as his eyes dropped closed and he gave a sleepy yawn. "There you go." She leaned her head down and gave his warm head a soft kiss.

She then fell asleep herself.

* * *

Lily jerked awake at the sound of the front door opening. She picked up her wand, pointing it at the door.

When James tousled hair came into view she lowered it with a glare. "You startled me." She reprimanded. James laughed as he shook the snow out of his hair.

"Good to see you too." He walked over to her, giving her a light kiss before doing the same to Harry's forehead. "How's our little sick bugger doing?" He asked.

"Finally sleeping." Lily dropped her head to James chest as he settle next to her, his arm warm and inviting.

"Good for him. How are you?"

"Better now that your back." She smiled at him.

"Really?" He smirked at her.

"Umhum." She smiled as he kissed her lightly a couple times. "But, since you got out of last night, you get to decorate for Christmas." She laughed as his face down turned.

"Come on." James pulled her closer.

"Don't jostle Harry too much." She scolded lightly. "And you are decorating. You can't get out of it now."

"Can I…"

"Magic is not allowed. A little elbow grease is."

"What if…"

"No." she placed a finger on his lips.

James sighed, looking dejectedly down at her finger.

"Now, I am going to go put Harry down and take a shower. Your duties await you sir." She kissed his head as she stood up slowly as to not wake Harry.

* * *

"You're not going to put that there are you?" Lily asked from the landing where she was wringing out her long wet hair.

"Well you put me In charge of decorating." James retorted, giving the small tree a little shove. "It's your fault."

"Really?" Lily raised an eyebrow.

"Yep. You have no room to complain about how I decorate when you put me in charge."

"Well at least don't hang mistletoe everywhere again. That was horrid." She made her way to the couch again before falling onto it. She really was exhausted and was surprised Harry was still out like a light.

"You loved it." James piped back up.

Lily sent James a bemused look. "You wish I did"

"You did." James had now finagled the tree into the corner and was looking at it proudly. "Especially the sugar quill bouquet."

Lily nodded her head from side to side in consent as James spread out the branches more.

"You know, it would look best in front of the window." Lily advised.

James looked down at his wife. "No. I do not care how tired you are. I am not moving that tree."

"Ah, come on." She gestured for him to come closer to him giving off a sweet smile.

"Not moving the tree."

"I'm not asking you to move the tree. I'm asking you to come here."

"You said come on."

"No I said come here."

"If this is a ploy to get me to move the tree…"

"All I want is to cuddle with my husband. Is that too much to ask?"

"I'm not moving the tree."

"But it just doesn't work there!" Lily punched the deep blue couch cushion.

"Lily it looks fine." James smirked as lily rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Keep the tree there. I'm taking a nap." Lily grabbed her red woolen blanket and peered over the edge at James who mouthed a thank you to the tree as he continued to move branches.

"Stop that. Your pretty little eyes are not going to influence me at all." James stole a glance at his tired wife before pointedly looking away from her.

Lily leaned her head back on the pillows. "You could just…"

"But that would be going against your wishes Lily dear. You said for me to do it the Muggle way. So I did and I will not go back on it now. Besides I'm mostly finished at it is."

"And it all looks wonderful!"

"Thank you!"

"Except for the tree."

"Seriously!?"

"Fine. I'm napping now." She closed her eyes.

"Good. I can finish decorating now." James voice started to fade away as he walked deeper into the house.

"No mistletoe!" Lily called, her voice cracking.

"Whatever dear!"

A few hours later Lily opened her eyes to find James sprawled at her feet, asleep with Harry on his chest, who was also asleep.

The tree however still hadn't moved.

* * *

Notes: Have a Merry Christmas everyone! Thanks for reading!


End file.
